yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 200
=Notes= *As an homage to the original Japanese series and to celebrate the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime 200th Episode, the opening theme of the English Dub was temporarily changed to a shortened version of OVERLAP (already used in the original Japanese from Episode 190 onwards). OVERLAP was kept for approximately 10 episodes before it was eventually changed back the usual Yu-Gi-Oh! theme music. *The uses of "Diabound Kernel", "Spirit Illusion", and "Doppelganger Token" can be fairly ambiguous in this episode, because Yami Bakura does not explain each step in detail. If you would like to read or participate in the discussion, please refer to the appropriate discussion pages (Talk:Diabound Kernel, Talk:Spirit Illusion, Talk:Doppelganger Token). "The Door of the Realm of the Dead". * Yugi confronts Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura scolds him for almost letting Weevil Underwood & Rex Raptor run off with the God Cards. Yugi checks that they're still in the box along with the Millennium Items. * Yami Bakura announces that he'll eventually return the Millennium Ring he just grabbed to him. Yuugi now recognizes him for being the "Dark personality" of Ryo Bakura. * Yugi wonders how much he knows about the Millennium Items: Yugi insofar knows that, somewhere in Egypt, within an underground temple, there's a "Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories" in which the 7 Items must be gathered. He questions aloud if Yami Bakura knows what'll happen once they're gathered. * Yami Bakura identifies its location in the village of "Kul Elna". It's a relic, or artifact, which links the living world and the afterlife. When the Items are place there, "the Door of the Realm of the Dead shall open.". He inwardly thinks that his "true goal" lies beyond it. Yugi assumes that its opening shall allow the Pharaoh's soul to go back there. Yami Bakura congratulates him and claims he'll help him. * Suddenly, Yami comes out and demands what are his intentions. When pressed for an answer, he acknowledges being the same as Yami: a soul sealed in the Millennium Ring for 3,000 years. Yami demands of him to reveal his true nature, but Yami Bakura claims having forgotten it as well. It may be that the answer is the Pharaoh's World of Memories. He then suggests "settling our pending scores in an arena suitable for us... Yer World of Memories." * Yami questions him more, Yami Bakura claims that, if they peel through the layers of enigma surrounding Yami's heart, they'll reach his "World of Memories" and, then, the "Ultimate Dark Game" will take place. He goes on saying that Yami "began" it, so that's why they must end it. Yami thinks about it and then accepts the challenge. * Yami Bakura looks pleased: he claims that, once the "door of memories" is opened, the Game will begin. He's looking forward to it. * While walking off, he thinks that he must make some "preparations" to win the "Ultimate Dark Game". "I applaud your extra hours!" * Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba is doing extra hours in his office when the light goes out and Yami Bakura shows up on the PC's scren. :Yami Bakura: "Yo, President! I applaud your extra hours!" :Seto Kaiba: "You're... Bakura!" * Yami Bakura lifts Mokuba Kaiba off the ground by his neck: he looks K.O. :Seto Kaiba: "Mo-Mokuba...!" :Yami Bakura: "Don't worry... He's just unconscious!" * He throws him into the ground. :Seto Kaiba: "You lowlife...! Just what do you want!?" :Yami Bakura: "Wha~t... Ya needn't get freaked out... I wish for both of us to compete in a Dark Game. Let's Duel, Seto - sama!" * The screens shuts off. * Kaiba changes into his Battle City clothing and comes out into the roof: he's met by Mokuba's knocked out body. He sets him apart and they Duel. * Yami Bakura displays an intriguing Deck which seems to be themed around the ancient Egypt era's rituals. He uses a Monster named "Diabound Kernel" to 'steal' one Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 'Burst Stream of Destruction' attack, which is the only thing which can stand up to the Gods. * Seto experiences a vision similar to the ones he had during the Battle City Finals. * When dawn begins to emerge, Yami Bakura announces that he must be going: he hands Kaiba the Millennium Eye and teases him by asking if he's not interested in "the relation between ye and the Blue-Eyes". He departs the scene. Towards Egypt. * The next morning, Yugi is ready to depart but his friends catch up with him again: they won't let him go alone. They climb a plane and head towards Egypt. =Featured Duels: Yami Bakura vs. Seto Kaiba= Yami Bakura's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization": Bakura fuses "The Earl of Demise" and "Headless Knight" from his Hand to form "Duke of Demise" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Shrink": it halves the ATK of Bakura's "Duke of Demise" for the duration of this Turn ("Duke of Demise": 2000 → 1000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Uses "Vorse Raider" to Attack Bakura's "Duke of Demise". **Due to its first Special Ability, "Duke of Demise" cannot be Destroyed by Battle. Damage Calculation, however, is still applied normally (Bakura: 4000 → 3100 Life Points). Yami Bakura's Turn *Due to "Duke of Demise's" second Special Ability, Bakura Pays 500 LP (Bakura: 3100 → 2600 Life Points) to keep it in Play. *Tributes "Duke of Demise" to Summon "Diabound Kernel" (1800 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Spirit Illusion" and Equips it to "Diabound Kernel": Bakura can Special Summon a "Doppelganger Token" with the same ATK, DEF, Level, Attribute, and Type as "Diabound Kernel" ("Doppelganger Token": ? → 1800 ATK / ? → 1200 DEF). **"Doppelganger Token" also acquires the same exact same Effects as the Monster Equipped by "Spirit Illusion", namely all the Effects of "Diabound Kernel". *Activates his "Doppelganger Token's" Special Ability, and Equips him to Seto's "Vorse Raider". The ATK of Seto's Monster is reduced by 1800 ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 100 ATK / 1200 DEF). *Uses "Diabound Kernel" to Attack & Destroy Seto's "Vorse Raider" (Seto: 4000 → 2300 Life Points). **Bakura's "Doppelganger Token" is Special Summoned back to Bakura's side of the Field in Attack Position. *Sets a Card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Lord of D." (1200 ATK / 1100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "The Flute of Summoning Dragon": Seto can Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his Hand in Attack Position. * Seto uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack Bakura's "Diabound Kernel". **Bakura activates Continuous Trap Cards "Spirit Shield": he Removes "Headless Knight" in his Graveyard from the Duel to Negate the Attack and End Seto's Battle Phase. *Sets a Card. Yami Bakura's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Grief Tablet", Equipping it to Seto's "Lord of D.": it cannot Attack or change its Battle Position, and has all its Effects Negated. In addition, if "Lord of D." is sent to the Graveyard Seto will receive 500 Damage. **With the protective power of Seto's "Lord of D." gone (its Special Abilities have been Negated), Bakura is now free to target his Blue-Eyes. *Activates his "Doppelganger Token's" Special Ability, and Equips him to Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The ATK of Seto's monster is reduced by 1800 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 1200 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Uses "Diabound Kernel" to Attack Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". **Seto Activates Trap Card "Attack Guidance Armor", and redirects the Attack to his "Lord of D.". "Lord of D." is Destroyed (Seto: 2300 → 1700 Life Points). ***The effect of Bakura's "Grief Tablet" Activates: since "Lord of D." was sent to the Graveyard, Seto receives 500 Damage (Seto: 1700 → 1200 Life Points). *Sets two Cards. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Card of Demise", Drawing until he has five Cards in his Hand (since he had 1 Card, he Draws 4 Cards). Five Turns after "Card of Demise's" Activation, Seto must Discard his entire Hand *Activates Spell Card "Soul Release": Seto Removes "The Earl of Demise" and "Duke of Demise" in Bakura's Graveyard from the Duel. **Since there are no longer any Monsters in Bakura's Graveyard, his "Spirit Shield" is Destroyed. *Activates Spell Card "Silent Doom": Seto Special Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) back from his Graveyard in Defense Position. It cannot Attack. *Tributes "Vorse Raider" and his weakened "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Summon another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Attack & Destroy Bakura's "Diabound Kernel" (Bakura: 2600 → 1400 Life Points) **Bakura Activates Trap Card "Rebirth Tablet": he Special Summons "Diabound Kernel" (1800 ATK / 1200 DEF) back from his Graveyard in Attack Position **Activates Trap Card "Mirror Tablet": half the Original ATK of Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (the one that destroyed "Diabound Kernel" this Turn and is currently on the Field) is added to Bakura's "Diabound Kernel", i.e. it gains 3000 / 2 = 1500 ATK ("Diabound Kernel": 1800 → 3300 ATK / 1200 DEF) (NOTE: in the English Dub, the Effect of "Mirror Tablet" is wrongly translated to target the Monster Seto Tributed earlier this Turn; in the original Japanese, the correct target is identified as Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" currently on the Field). It also forced Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Diabound Kernel to Battle. *Bakura uses "Diabound Kernel" to Attack & Destroy Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Seto: 1200 → 900 Life Points) (NOTE: by destroying Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Bakura's "Diabound Kernel" is able gain Blue-Eyes's Burst Stream of Destruction Attack, said to rival that of the Gods. Bakura would later transfer that ability to his Diabound and use the attack against the Nameless Pharaoh's Mystical Beasts Monsters during the Ultimate Dark Game (Yami No Game in Japanese)). *Seto Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) back from the Graveyard in Attack Position. *The Duel ends with no result (Bakura: 1400 Life Points; Seto: 900 Life Points).